


(every which way you go) they're gonna hunt you down

by scepticallyopenminded



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, fairly graphic description of a major injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been hurt before, so many times, so many ways: four concussion; a scar that runs up the entirety of his arm from a hippogriff; a torn Achilles that had never fully healed, causing him to have a slight limp that mostly only shows up when he’s running; a huge burn scar on his left thigh from a dragon; a bunch of tiny scars here and there all over his body from various legendary creatures; and his mind had never fully healed from being possessed, he knows that. </p><p>But he’d never thought it come this far.</p><p>Stiles was dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(every which way you go) they're gonna hunt you down

**Author's Note:**

> This is a product of listening to this: [The greatest hits from Hans Zimmer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WHKiQgbCsc) and rereading this: [Full Moon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2886134). I wrote it in a little over a half hour and have no idea how it came to me but. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Title from "Rabbit Hole" by The Temper Trap.

Stiles never thought it would come to this.

He’s been hurt before, so many times, so many ways: four concussions; a scar that runs up the entirety of his arm from a hippogriff; a torn Achilles that had never fully healed, causing him to have a slight limp that mostly only showed up when he’s running; a huge burn scar on his left thigh from a dragon; a bunch of tiny scars here and there all over his body from various legendary creatures; and his mind had never fully healed from being possessed, he knows that.

But he’d never thought it come _this_ far.

Stiles was dying.

He’d been around werewolves for five years, he knew everything there could possibly be to know about them, he had _fucking sparred_ with them and come out the _winner_. He knew how werewolves liked to fight, their weak spots, how to take them down. Had killed one, before, had helped kill four of them.

And now, because of one measly, weakened omega, he was going to die.

He was going to _die_.

He could feel the blood pouring out of his body, the huge claw marks that had ripped their way through his chest, part of his throat, his arm, his stomach, all the way down to his hip. He could feel the blood pooling, warm and wet, under his body.

And he couldn’t move. His body felt too heavy, his muscles ached like they never had before, he was so incredibly tired, and…

“Stiles.”

And someone was saying his name. He blinked, looked up, saw Derek, kneeling down beside him. He could feel hands on him, arms wrapping around him, pulling him up, just a little bit.

“Der,” he replied, “Hey.”

“Stiles,” Derek said again, and another head – Malia – popped up behind him, and then Isaac, both of them looking terrified, but Stiles blinked them away, focused on Derek.

“Stiles, you gotta tell me what to do,” Derek told him, and Stiles could see tears in his eyes, and – Stiles had seen Derek sad, when Cora almost died; had seen Derek scared, when Boyd and Erica went missing; had seen Derek lose his shit a million times when someone got hurt bad enough, had had Derek lose his shit _on him_ when he got hurt. But he’d never actually seen Derek cry, and he didn’t know if he really wanted to. At least not here, not like this.

“Stiles,” Derek repeated, again, and his voice cracked, this time, “Stiles, tell me. Do you need me to take away your pain? Or can I…?”

And Stiles knew what he was asking, _knew_ that it hurt to even ask, that it hurt to not just _do_ , but that was something Derek had always been big on. Consent. He gave a weak little smile, coughed at the effort, and – fuck, he could feel his insides trying to get out, felt the blood in his mouth.

“Derek,” he tried, hearing it come out a bit gurgled, around the blood. It was a struggle, just to speak.

He didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know if he wanted it badly enough; he stared at Derek, whose expression was breaking. He wanted to do this for _Derek_ , if for nothing else; wanted to do this for the man who had lost so much, had only started to build it back up, the man who had invaded his life and his mind and who he _loved_ , god, did he love him. But he remembered what Derek had told him, way back when, after they’d started dating; to not do it if it wasn’t for himself, if he didn’t want it, because if _he_ wasn’t happy with his decision, nobody around him would be.

It had been about something stupid, some project for a class or something, but, Stiles thought wryly as his vision blurred, it could be applied to this, right?

“Stiles,” he heard someone else say, and he tried to focus his eyes again, looked past Derek, to see – Scott, who had pushed Malia out of the way, who had enough sense not to do the same to Derek.

And that – and Scott. And Scott and Malia and Lydia and Isaac and Allison and Boyd and Erica and Kira and Cora and Liam. He wanted to do it for _them_.

Wanted to do it for _himself_ , he did, he really, really did. He was just four months from his twenty-second birthday, of all the times to die, really, this wasn’t the time.

“Derek,” he started again, breathing in as deeply as he could, “P-please. Save…save me, Der…”

It was all he could do, all he could say, and he watched a tear fall from Derek’s eye as he nodded. Trembling, the alpha brought Stiles’ arm up to his mouth, gave him a tiny smile, and bit into his forearm.

***

The pain was worse that the gashes had been.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it up to you as to what actually happened, and whether Stiles lives or not. 
> 
> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) or [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/).


End file.
